


Playlist

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: A mini series with short chapters (just drabbles) based on Zuho's playlist.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Playlist

1\. Okinawa - 92914  
2\. Wouldn't Mean A Thing - Bruno Major  
3\. Easily - Bruno Major  
4\. Like Someone In Love - Bruno Major  
5\. Fair-weather Friend - Bruno Major  
6\. Nana - The 1975  
7\. If I Believe You - The 1975  
8\. Falling For You - The 1975  
9\. I Like It When You Sleep For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It- The 1975  
10\. Chocolate (Acoustic Version) - The 1975  
11\. Settle Down - The 1975

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12146039372/playlist/014YKmihdbolE1vTBhxt08?si=6CMmC7OQSROtvdAzgMYLpQ)


	2. Okinawa

It was a day with a nice weather when they first met in Okinawa. 

Inspiration sparked in Zuho's creative mind while he was lounging at the balcony looking out the sea. He grabbed his guitar and let it speak his thoughts. 

The sea breeze carried the tunes towards a lone girl sitting by the shore. She closed her eyes and hummed along. The trees and stars danced to their song. 

Hmm hmmm.... The music stopped. She opened her eyes and looked back searching for the guitar. 

Zuho turned his head to where the wind blows and saw the girl sitting by the shore, her hair moving prettily with the breeze. His fingers instinctively moved and strummed another tune. Calm and sweet. 

She closed her eyes and hummed along.


	3. Wouldn't Mean A Thing

It was just an ordinary day.

Zuho went out for his usual coffee. Sleep still hasn't left his eyes. Like a zombie, he walked to the cafe near his studio, odered, coffee, and turned to leave without taking a sip.

Like a zombie, he weaved through the cafe tables and... BUMP!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed some tissues from a table and wiped the coffee spilled on Zuho's hands. "Are you okay? It must be hot. Did you get burned?"

"No," he quickly replied. "No, yes. I mean... I'm okay. No..." Stammering through his words and thoughts with the lack of caffeine.

"I'm really sorry"

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I'm going. I..."

"No, it's my fault," she insisted. "I was in a hurry and wasn't careful."

Zuho was about to argue back but stopped when he looked at pleading eyes.

"Let me buy you a new cup."

Before he could decline, she was already by the counter ordering coffee. Zuho looked at his half-spilled cup and sighed.

"Let me throw that out for you," She took the cup out of his hand and replaced it with a new hot cup of coffee.

"I hope you'll have a better day from here on." She said with smiled and left with his old cup and her own cup in tow.

He was still slow in processing things that he just stood there and couldn't give any reaction.

BEEP! BEEP!

His manager messaged asking what time he'll come to work. Zuho shook himself back to the present took a sip of coffee. He looked at the cup and saw her scribbles.

* _It's a nice day. :)_ *

It was just an ordinary day, that wouldn't mean a thing.

It was just an ordinary coffee, that wouldn't mean a thing.....without her.


	4. Easily

Sometimes Zuho comes to the rooftop of his apartment building for some fresh air. Looking up to the night sky and listening to the sounds of the city clears his mind. 

He sat on his usual spot and leaned back on his arms for support. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds from the apartments below and from the cars on the streets. 

A familiar tune mixed through the buzz of city sounds. Zuho opened his and focused his hearing to the hummed tune. 

"It's the same! How...?" 

He walked around the rooftop garden towards the source of the sound and he saw her. 

Coffee girl. 

"hmmm hmm hmm.... Hm?" she sudden stopped. "How does it go again?" 

"Hmmm hmm hmm....." she tried again. "Aaah I can't remember! Hmmm hmm hmm..." 

"Hm hm hmmm... Hm hmmm" Zuho continued. 

"That's it! Right!! Hmmm hmm hmm hm hm hmmm.. Hm hmmm~----eh?" she looked up suddenly realizing she's not alone. "You!" 

Zuho laughed at her reaction. "How did you know this song?" 

"How did YOU know this song?" 

"I made it."

"Eh?"

"But no one heard this song before? How did you know this?" 

"I heard this playing in Okinawa.. " 

"Okinawa? That's where I made the song..." 

"...by the sea!" They both exclaimed. That was you! "

Zuho giggled shyly while she kept saying "wow... Waaaah.... Whoah... Wow..." 

She moved in recently after she finished her study in Japan. She's a floor below and 2 windows away from his apartment. 

"Third time is destiny, don't you think?" Zuho asked. 

"Hmmm... Coincidence?" 

"Eeeey~ I call it fate." 

"Uhhmmm.." she teased with a smile. "I should say goodnight for now." 

"I-I'm Zuho!" he blurted out, trying to stop her from leaving too soon. 

"I'm..." her foot awkwardly tapping, she was biting her lips while her mind is debating to keep this going or not. "

Zuho took a deep breath and straightened his back."I'm Zuho," he introduced himself again, properly. 

"Hi Zuho," she replied with a smile. 

"May I know your name?" 

She bit her lip while thinking how to answer. 

"It's okay..." he sighed. He looked up again with a smile. "Goodnight... I hope to-" 

"Next time!" she cut in. "I'll properly introduce myself next time. When we meet again."

Zuho's face brightened up and he was grinning widely. "We'll surely see each other again." 

"We'll see about that" 

  
These things doesn't come so easily. Doesn't mean we shouldn't try. 


	5. Like Someone In Love

As soon as he woke up, Zuho jumped out of bed and looked out his window. He counted the windows on the floor below and checked. Her window is closed. Is she still sleeping? Did she already leave for work? He stare for a few more ninutes hoping it will open and she'll look at the blue skies too.

The phone alarm rang telling him to start moving. He went through his morning routing and left for work.

As usual, he dropped by the nearby cafe for his morning fix. He scanned the cafe hoping to see her. His order came but he stayed and sat on a stool facing the door, looking up eveytime it opens but she didn't come. With sad strides, he walked out and left for work.

After work, he walked back to his apartment, stopped outside the building, counted windows and saw that her lights are off.

He went straight to the rooftop, circled the garden once before sitting on his usual spot. He waited. Walked around the garden, peeking through the bushes and benches, waited more but she still didn't come.

This has become a routine through the next few days. Every place he goes to, he was searching for her. Through shelves and aisles in the convenience store. Everytime a door opens. Every face he meets on the street.

"Destiny? Did I speak too soon?" 

It was just another ordinary day. He woke up. Washed up. Dressed up. Walked to the cafe.

And there she was, standing by the door with two cups of coffee in hand, awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, biting her lips as she looked at every passers-by until she saw him. She beamed and laughed as he did. He ran to her and stopped to stand a couple of steps away.

They stood there smiling like old friends meeting again after a long time.

They stood there looking at each other, like people in love, waiting who will close their distance.

She extended one arm and offered him a cup. He stepped closer to accept. They kept their eyes on each other as they took a sip of coffee.

Zuho looked at his cup.   
_I'm Nana. The weather is nice, right?_


	6. Fair-weather Friend

Zuho peeked behind his cup and smiled. "Nice to meet you Nana" 

She giggled shyly, tucking loose strands behind her ear and did that cute taptap of her toes. 

"Did you wait long?" 

"No, I just got here" 

"But the coffee's cold" 

"aaaah.... You got me..." 

She's so cute Zuho has been all smiles and giggles ever since he saw her from across the street. 

"Can I walk you to work?" 

"Um," she nodded. 

After a few hesitant steps, they matched each other's pace as they walked under the midday sun. The wind cooled the heat at just the right temperature. The familiar sounds of the busy city wasn't too loud today. They exchanged a few awkward questions which soon led to a comfortable conversation. The surrounding sounds ans scenery slowly faded away and it's just the two of them. 

"oh!" Nana suddenly stopped walking and looked around. 

"Why? What's wrong? Did you leave something in the cafe? I can get it for you. My studio is..." 

"No... Ah.." she laughed. "We walked past my office already" 

"Oh!" 

Their laughter filled the air and made the day even brighter. 

"We're here!" she pointed at the small building that didn't quite fit the city scapes. It's painted in rustic and pastel shades giving a more homey cozy feel. 

Though Zuho doesn't know her quite well yet, he feels that the place suits her. It's so Nana. 

"This was really nice. I really enjoyed talking to you." 

"I wish your office is farther. Next time let's walk slower. We'll see each other again, right?" 

"When the weather is good." 

"What if it's bad?" 

She didn't respond to his question. Instead she smiled and waved goodbye. 

  
~°~

The night was cool and the sky is clear. Zuho was on the rooftop playing with his guitar. He has a good feeling about tonight. He prepared a few chilled cans of beer and some snacks.

She came. Zuho didn't stop playing but he smiled at her. She smiled back, joined him, opened a can of beer, and took a sip. Zuho played a popular song while she sang along. She fed him some snacks when he was busy strumming the guitar. They laughed when he made a mistakd, then they suddenly started singing their conversation. 

Everything went so naturally as if this meeting was planned or something they have always been doing. 

~°~

Zuho needed to get some groceries for the next couple of weeks. He pressed on the ground floor button and waited. One flooe down, the elevator door opened and there she was, browsing through a handwritten list. 

"Grocery shipping?" 

"Yes! You too?" 

"Yup!" 

"Where's your list?" 

"In my head?" 

"Okay, what if you forget something?" 

"I don't. Because I walk through eveey aisle.'

"Haha you're like my mom." 

  
He didn't know grocery shopping can be this fun. Even though she has a list which could make it faster for her, she still joined him go through every aisle and kept point at random things. 

"Do you need this? How about this one? Oh you should get this!" 

Zuho was speechless when she kept dropping random items in his cart. Then she grabbed an armful of instant noodles. 

"No! Stop!" He took the noodles off her in panic. 

She laughed. "I was wondering when you're going to stop me." 

  
"I wanted to earlier but before I could, you would drop another item," Zuho whined. 

"Awww sorry, kiddo," she teased.

"Kiddo? Hey! I'm a man!" 

"Okay!" 

"What?" 

"Why don't you just be a good boy and let this lady help you shop. Okay?" 

He was confused at her charade but he laughed and just played along. 

"I want that. No, that one! I want more! Buy more of these please ~~" 

They continued to play that the shopping which usually only takes half an hour, was finished in two hours. Only when they arrived back to each of their apartments did they realize what's wrong with their bags. Zuho bought a lot more than he needs. Nana forgot to buy a couple of items on her list. 

~°~

It rained while he was sleeping. The morning sky is gray and he feels lazy. So this morning coffee is a must. 

She's not at the cafe. 

The following day wasn't any better. 

She's not at the rooftop. 

The next few days keeps getting more gray. 

There's no sign of her anywhere. 

Zuho got worried, so for the first time, he knocked on her door. 

CRASH! 

That was the sound of breaking glass. 

"Nana? Are you okay?" 

"Go away!" 


	7. Nana

Nana doesn't like gloomy days. She only had bad memories of this weather. She has lost people she loved and she believes it was her fault. The fear developed into anxiety that she avoids meeting people on a rainy day. 

She spent most of her growing up years with her grandma because both of her parents were working. One day, she really wanted to play in the rain despite her grandmother telling her not to because she would get sick. She cried and cried until her grandma gave in. She happily ran in the garden and rolled on the wet grass. However, she accidentally tripped on a rock and hurt her knee. She cried and her grandma ran in the rain to help her. Later that night, her grandmother got sick. She lost her a few days later. 

It was the last week of vacation before she officially becomes a University student. She and her high school best friend promised to go on a trip together. But the weather forecast a big storm coming that week so Nana's parents forbade her from going. Her best friend said it's okay and that she'll still go on the trip even if she's alone because university life might not give her a lot of chances to travel. Sadly, her friend died in a car accident during the trip. 

She dated a nice guy in college. At the start, he would often buy her gifts or give cute surprises. A year later, school was becoming hectic and they could only seldom meet. The little sweet times became rare. They barely messaged each other. She couldn't remember the reason. But she remembers they broke up on a rainy day. 

And now it's happening again. She didn't mean to yell. She didn't mean to scare him away. She was surprised by the knock that she dropped her glass. Her anxiety made her want to keep him away. She didn't want him to see her on a bad day. She didn't want to lose Zuho. She cried in frustration. All the memories came back and broke her heart again. Now there's s new one added to the list. 

"Nana?"

He didn't leave! All this time he just sat by the door and listened. He heard her cry while cleaning up the broken pieces of glass. When the room fell silent and her breathing steadied, he called her. 

"Nana? Please ler me in." 


	8. If I Believe You

"Nana, please let me in"

He said it so softly that the walls she just started building up crumbled. Her hand reached for the door but her mind is telling her to stop.

_Should I open my doors again? Am I ready to take the consequences this would bring? Will this time be different?_

She leaned on the door and tried to feel him through it. But it's weird. Even when she pressed her ear on the door, the other side was silent. _Oh?_ She pressed closer and waited but there was no sound. _Did I hesitate too long? Did he leave?_

Confused and curious, she opened the door and there he was, standing still.

Zuho let out a long breath when he saw her. He didn't realize that he has been holding it while waiting. Her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks melted him.

"I'm sorry...." tears started falling again.

He shook his head and pulled her in a gentle hug. It has been a while since she last cried this much but Zuho's warmth and sincerity pulled it out of her. It was a cold day but he wrapped her in his warmth.

Zuho kept her in his hug, gently stroking her hair and patting her back. He waited until their breathing matched and her heartbeat slowed down.

He pushed her back and bent down to look he in the eyes. She lifted her gaze, calm but soon showed fear.

"No... Don't..." She stepped back out of his hold. "I can't break you."

"What do you mean?" He gently asked. "I'm not that fragile. I won't easily break."

"But..." Not knowing how to explain, she turned to sit on the couch and held her head with both hands.

Zuho walked over and took her hands. He crouched down in front of her and promted her to look at him. "What scares you?"

She just looked at him thinking if she can open herself up to a guy she just met for a few weeks. He squeezed her hands and made slow circles with his thumb. It soothed her and she told him about her anxiety.

He just listened quietly until she finished telling her story. He held her cheeks and wiped away the new tears.

"A bright day always comes after the rain. And I believe that behind every gray cloud there's the sun still brightly shining. Rain often feels sad but it also brings out the warmth in people. If you believe me, let me in your dark days."

"If I believe you, will it stop?"

"I can't promise but we can try. I can keep you warm. I can be with you. Let's make good memories you can fondly think of when it rains." 


	9. Falling For You

It was a sunny morning and Nana was skipping on her way out of the building. Her smile grew wider when she saw Zuho standing by the door, waiting for her. 

Together, they walked under the warm sun with iced coffee in their hands. Black for him, latte for her. 

~°~

A bright day slowly turned gray and when the sun was low, it started to drizzle. She hurriedly packed her stuff to go home early. 

There he was again, standing by the colorful flower boxes with a transparent umbrella. He must have been there for a while coz he had his pen out and doodling on the underside of the umbrella. 

She smiled. 

He felt it and smiled back. 

She skipped her way under his umbrella and looked at his doodles. 

They laughed at the funny figures and the day feels warm again. 

~°~

A sudden downpour while she was on her way to him.. She has his doodled umbrella, now filled with bright colors to block the gloomy gray sky. 

She looked up and there he was on the other side smiling brightly and waving like a happy child. 

~°~

It's raining again. 

The first thing that came to Nana's mind is Zuho's smiling face. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

She excitedly opened the door knowing who's on the other side. 

Weekend movie, cake, and hot chocolate shared in a warm room. 

It was just another gloomy rainy day but Nana felt happiness and comfort. She cuddled closer to Zuho's warmth and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep feeling safe. 


	10. I Like It When You Sleep For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It

Zuho felt her steady breathing. He turned to see how peaceful she looks. Her lashes casting tiny shadows on her cheeks, her lips slightly parted, the steady rise and fall of her chest, she looks breathtaking. He gently held head in one hand and carefully moved his shoulder and supported her with his other arm. Slowly, he laid her on the couch. 

Zuho went to her room to find a blanket. When he came out, he smiled at the sight of her beautiful sleeping form. He approached her quietly and gently laid the blanket over her, lingering a bit longer just to watch her. He sat on the floor and leaned his head on his arms on the couch. From time to time, he will brush away stray locks of hair that falls on her face and linger her finger a bit on her warm cheeks. 

~°~

Nana blinked and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision slowly cleared and showed Zuho's sleeping face. She was enchanted by his natural beauty that she unconsciously reached out her arm to cup his face. 

He smiled. 


	11. Chocolate

Zuho held her hand in place, feeling more of her warmth. He openrd his eyes and they just looked at each other, speaking through their eyes. 

He gently tugged at her arm as he leaned in for a kiss. She met his lips with hers, and they let the kiss speak their hearts. He slid his hand up her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. 

They moved like melted chocolate, tangled in warmth, sharing each other's sweetness. 


	12. Settle Down

Warm coffee, morning walks, night cuddles, stories over drinks,.... 

It's not routine

It's not by habit

It's comfortable 

It's natural

Everyday brings something new


End file.
